Rain
by Harvlol07
Summary: Di bawah guyuran Hujan ini... akan ku ungkapkan semua perasaanku kepadamu...


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid kepunyaan Yamaha etc. not me 'kay?**

**Genre : Romance (maaf agak rancu)**

**Story : Parodi dari lagu Yiruma - Kiss The Rain**

Enjoy? :D

.

.

Rain

.

.

Sejenak aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku untuk melupakan lelah yang kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Di kegelapan ini, aku dapat melihat senyum hangatmu yang kau torehkan kepada dunia setiap waktu.

Seketika kau tersenyum hangat seperti itu, aku selalu dapat merasakan sebuah aliran hangat menyelimuti hatiku ini. Terlebih ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu yang kokoh itu kepadaku. Entah perasaan hangat apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu.

Aku bahagia. Itu adalah hal yang pasti. Tapi, belum sempat aku menggenggam tanganmu, mataku sudah terlanjur terbuka seraya seperti berkata '_itu hanya mimpi belaka_'.

Aku tahu. Hatimu tidak memilihku. Tidak memilih perempuan sepertiku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan dapat memiliki dirimu, sesosok figur sepertimu itu. Akupun juga paham, bahwa aku tak dapat mengisi hatimu itu. Aku dapat mengerti itu. Karena hatimu tidak memilihku. Hatimu tak mau menerimaku ataupun bersenandung denganku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cintamu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun merasakannya.

Selalu disetiap malam ku terjaga. Hanya untuk sebuah pikiran lucu yang biasa melandaku setiap saat. Yaitu berpikir jika kau mencintaiku seperti perasaan cintaku padamu. Akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin kau dapat mencintaiku seperti aku yang mencintaimu? Ketika kau tidak dapat menatap langsung kedua kelopak mataku yang selalu menantikan cinta mu untuk menerimaku.

Ini adalah saat yang pertama bagiku untuk merasakan hal ini. Aku dulu tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sejak dulu. Untuk merasakan perasaan yang amat sangat cinta. Untuk memiliki seseorang yang kucintai. Yang kusayangi. Yang selalu dapat memberiku banyak sekali perasaan hangat kepada hatiku. Akan tetapi mengapa rasanya amat sepi?

Hanya kau yang dapat membuatku merasakan perasaan ini. Hanya kau yang dapat meredam semua emosi negative yang kupunya. Hanya kau yang dapat menghapus semua bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Hanya karena kau yang berada disisiku dan tidak akan pergi selagi aku menangis. Entah mengapa, setiap kali kau berkata tidak akan meninggalkanku, sebuah perasaan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Yang terkadang membuat air mataku meledak lebih kencang. Juga terkadang membuatnya cepat terlupakan.

Permukaan air yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan amat sangat tenang dan teduh. Seakan dapat merfleksikan diriku. Diriku yang berantakan karena hal gila yang disebut cinta ini. Setiap kulihat bayangmu yang sedang memelukku dengan lembut di pantulan permukaan air itu, tidak lama bayanganmu akan menghilang entah kemana.

Akan tetapi aku tahu. Pasti bayangmu berada di sisinya. Di sisi orang yang telah hatimu pilih. Yang hatimu mau bersenandung dengannya. Dengan dia yang lebih baik dariku.

Semua yang tersisa dari dirimu didiriku hanyalah memori yang hanya dapat terbayang di dalam mimpiku. Didalam pikiranku yang selalu memikirkanmu. Didalam alam bawah sadarku yang selalu menantikan perasaanmu untuk mau datang kepadaku.

Sungguh aku tau aku bodoh karena selalu dan selalu mengharapkanmu. Yang padahal sudah jelas sekali memilih perempuan itu untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan kau pandu sampai akhir hayatmu. Seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Sebuah hati yang akan kau jadikan sahabat hatimu hingga waktu menutup hayatmu.

Hal yang kulakukan jika aku ingin melihat senyummu adalah dengan menutup kedua kelopak mataku yang lelah akan penantian dari dirimu yang tak kunjung memberiku senyuman manis itu. Selalu aku berharap bahwa pada suatu saat nanti kau akan memelukku mesra.

Seperti yang kau lakukan kepada perempuan itu. Seperti yang hatimu lakukan kepada hati perempuan itu. Walaupun itu terjadi aku tahu bahwa itu hanya mimpiku ketika ku sedang tertidur. Maaf jika aku punya perasaan kepadamu sampai seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun, aku ini adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Mengapa dirimu menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa kau bersedih seperti itu? Dimana lelaki tampan yang selalu memberikan ku senyuman hangat itu? Bukan senyum sedih yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang sedang sakit hati? Apakah itu berarti kau tersakiti? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada yang menyakitimu?

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku dapat merasakan sakit itu juga? Dan mengapa ini menjadi semakin sakit. Semakin sakit ketika aku tahu aku tidak dapat berbuat apap-apa untukmu.

Apakah cintaku tidak cukup untuk mengobatimu? Apakah perasaanku tidak cukup untuk menutup lubang yang sedang bersarang dihatimu ini? Apakah aku sebegitu tidak pantas untukmu? Sehingga aku hanya dapat berada disini. Di kejauhan. Menatapmu yang terus-terusan membuat wajah uring-uringan itu?

Bahkan jika aku berada di dekatmu. Tidakkah aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi? Tidakkah aku bisa membuatmu seperti dulu, ketika kau masih dapat memberiku perasaan hangat itu?

Aku tahu aku adalah cewek terbodoh didunia ini. Aku tahu aku orang paling payah didunia ini. Karena entah mengapa, tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Tidak perduli kau harus menyakitiku hingga hatiku lelah karena terkujur oleh luka yang kau perbuat. Tidak perduli seberapa tidak kau perduli kepada hatiku.

Tidak perduli. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun juga. Entah mengapa aku masih mencintaimu. Tidak perduli jika kau sudah tidak setampan dulu. Tidak perduli jika kau tidak sebaik dulu. Tidak perduli jika kau tidak pernah memberiku perasaan itu.

Karena aku tahu, bahwa kau adalah orang dapat dipercaya. Seorang lelaki yang mampu untuk kujadikan pemimpinku. Seorang lelaki yang mampu untuk menahan beban tanggung jawab di punggungmu itu. Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Walau itu semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka yang bodoh.

Memang aku bodoh karena walau aku tahu semua itu, aku masih tetap berusaha mengejar dirimu, perasaanmu, hatimu yang sudah jelas tidak memilihku. Akupun juga sadar kalau hatimu lebih berisi ketika kau berada didekatnya.

Tidak jika aku berada di dekatmu. Hatimu lebih terasa hidup. Hatimu lebih terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika kau bersamanya. Tidak dengan aku. Tidak dengan diriku. Tidak dengan hatiku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah akan mendapatkan cintamu. Tidak akan pernah. Akan tetapi. Hey, bukankah cinta itu perjuangan?

Jadi mengapa aku masih berada disini. Masih berada di bawah guyuran air yang berjatuhan dengan derasnya dari langit itu. Dari angakasa itu. Mengapa aku masih berada disini? Mengapa hujan juga turun dari pelupuk mataku? Mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku? Mengapa aku seperti ini? Mengapa air hujan ini begitu hangat? Apakah untuk menghangatkan diriku yang sudah membeku karena aku yang lelah menunggu hatimu untuk bersandar kepadaku?

Mengapa aku tetap berdiri mematung di tengah hujan deras ini? Apa untuk menyembunyikan air hangat ini? Apa untuk menyembunyikan suara keras nan histeris yang dihasilkan vokalku? Tolong, selamatkan aku dari semua kegundahan dan dari cinta ini.

"…Miku…" bisik seorang lelaki tampan yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya.

"…Hei -," balas Miku dengan senyuman terbaik yang dia dapat lakukan. Senyuman terbaik yang dapat dia lakukan setelah semua yang dia alami.

.

.

.

"…_Senyuman terbaik atau topeng terbaik?..."_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu -…"_

"…"

"_Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya dasar "Baka"…"_

"…"

"_Jadi tolong… jangan menangis lagi…"_

"…"

"_Dan tolong…"_

"…"

"_Jangan pergi lagi ketempat yang tidak dapat aku jangkau…"_

"…_A-Aku…"_

FIN

* * *

maaf klo berantakan etc -a

sekalian curhat nih... **TT**^**TT**

preview?


End file.
